


January 19, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After lunch, Supergirl and Amos exchanged smiles when they attempted to battle Volcana.





	January 19, 2006

I never created DC canon.

After lunch, Supergirl and Amos exchanged smiles when they attempted to battle Volcana by a Metropolis jewelry shop.

THE END


End file.
